


Amulet

by dearmrsawyer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Chesters. Bobby sees Dean wearing the amulet Sam was going to give John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amulet

Dust filtered through the air of the dingy old house, books littering the furniture, the floor, and the lap of a lonesome, elderly man.

Bobby worked his way through a number of volumes untouched for years, trying to locate the information he would need to solve this hunt he’s on. It was an extremely long-winded job sometimes, but it beat letting people die. 

The heat was infiltrating his ability to think clearly, so Bobby heaved himself up and trudged into the kitchen. Halfway through a glass of adequate tap water, a low rumbling could be heard from outside. Glancing through the shutters, he saw a grimy car pull up on a gravelly patch outside.

The screen door opened easily, its hinges old enough to give way any day now. Bobby stepped into the yard as John Winchester made his way out of the car, lugging out a rifle and his journal with him. Out of the backseat stepped two young boys – the elder one taller and extremely solemn, the youngest quiet and cautious. 

“Heya, Bobby.”

“John. Help you with something?”

“Just need a look into your library – on the trail of something mean.”

“Go on in,” Bobby stepped aside. Letting the man pass, Bobby scanned what he was wearing, but John seemed exactly the same. The two boys, Sam and Dean, made to follow their father, however Bobby noticed that Dean was really the only one that intended to talk in after John. Little Sam was walking in the stead of his brother.

“Boys,” Bobby nodded as they passed him on their way inside. He smiled kindly, earning a timid glance from Sam in return. Dean raised his head to say hello, and as he did, Bobby caught sight of a familiar, golden amulet hanging around the boy’s neck. Bobby was caught off-guard by this, and looked back at Sam, however the young boy seemed to only have eyes for his big brother.


End file.
